Paradoxin!
by SmallSpek
Summary: They were trying to avoid a paradox. Really! But you know things happen and... well... paradoxes seem to be the only thing silver hedgehogs and purple felines are good at. Besides, what do you expect when you time travel on a bet? Free ice cream is on the line!


**Welcome my dear readers, to another Sonic Fanfic! My deepest apologies for suddenly falling off the face of the earth! I've been super busy and we only got off a week or two ago. I've also had a bad case of... opposite writer's block (Writer's sphere?). Too many ideas and that kinda poo. So while I sort that out you can enjoy this short 4 shot of Silvaze goodness! Enjoy!**

**Dedicated**** to my reviewer KapphyKat. Consider this an apology for not being able to update and thanks for not forget about such a SmallSpek!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: It was a stray shot. Yet it hit. Right in his heart. He fell to the ground, his lifeline being slowly pulled away from him.**

**"Hey, dude, stay in there!" Desperate yelling. Frenzy of medics. Uselessness.**

**"Yo", he croaked, his voice barely audible in the chaos of doctors.**

**"Don't waste your breath sir. You'll make it, I'm sure!"**

**He gave a small smile. "Don't lie. I know my time is up." More coughing and blood. His time was almost up. And he knew it.  
**

**"Sir please, don't say that!"**

**Paler. More blood. Final words. "Kid, tell my wife... tell her I'm sorry..."**

**"Sir!"**

**"I don't own... Sonic... Sonic the Hedge... hog". And then there was nothing**.

**There was much weeping that day. Much weeping indeed.  
**

* * *

_I got this! All you do is hit 88 on the DeLorean and you go back! Easy shit!_

* * *

It was a beautiful day out in the suburbs, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and our poor feline was trying to pull her telekinetic companion up the last stretch of a particularly high hill in Mobius National Park (Now with half price tickets!). Blaze grunted with effort as she dragged Silver into the small pagoda that rested atop the hill, right beside a steep cliff that dropped to the roaring river rapids below. The weather was nice, white fluffy clouds dotting the azure sky, higher mountains and evergreens forming the horizon. Blaze was sitting (more like slumping) on the faded red bench that looped around inside the pagoda, opening at the entrance where Silver was lying in the grass. A cool wind blew through her hair as she inhaled the sweet smell of the flowers that lined the dirt path that winded up to the short, red, Chun-Nan style tower. The young cat stared up at the carefully painted cranes and dragons that adorned the ceiling, losing herself in the majestic beauty. Finally she propped herself up on one elbow and smirked at the daydreaming white hedgehog.

"You're heavy."

Silver just waved his hand dismissively. "Hey, you didn't have to. You could've just left me there, slowing starving in the wilderness..."

Blaze rolled her eyes but also gave him a small smirk. "You make it sound like you climbed Everest or something", she chuckled.

"Well", the hedgehog rolling over and resting his chin on his hand, that childish glint in his golden eyes, "Take a picture and tell my mom I'm on top of the world!"

She laughed. "That was lame"

"At least I'm trying to make jokes, Ms. Stoic! How can a pyrokinetic be such an ice queen?"

"You keep thinking that white boy..."

"Hey!", Silver shouted, "I'm silver furred! Hence the name? Jesus flippin' flapjacking hedgehog..."

Blaze laughed. A real one. It felt nice. Silver was the only one who could get this kind of reaction out of her. She felt so carefree, so... childish. Other people knew her as strict, uptight, but here... here she was... her.

Walking over she stooped down and grabbed the ESP wielders gloved hand tugging him up into a standing position. She then walked back to her spot and slung her arms over the bench, looking out at the majestic landscape of towering mountains and large drops into a basin. Silver sat beside her, quietly watching the large city that loomed in the distance. After a few minutes Blaze turned around and rested her chin on the hedgehogs head.

"What?", Silver asked, raising an eyebrow.

Blaze shrugged. "I'm bored. And you're not talking. And now that I think of it, not talking is very rare of you."

Silver pushed her off before giving an ear to ear grin and wagging a teasing finger, "Haven't you ever heard the saying silence is golden?"

Pouting, the royal cat smacked Silver in the noggin. "You're the one who brought me here Mr. Silence is Golden!"

"Do you not enjoy nature?", he asked.

"No, it's just... even for someone as stupid as you, you usually don't do something without some kind of goal."

Beat.

"Imma just let that slide... pretend I was daydreaming of unicorns or something..."

"No seriously, why?"

"I came", Silver shouted in his deep "Evil Monkey Voice", "to remove you from this planet!". With that he shoved a telekinetic energy ball right at her face.

"Eeee!," she yelped blasting the ball away and singeing Silver's hair with a powerful fire blast. The white hedgehog immediately started jumping up and down in a desperate attempt to pat the fire off his poor head with Blaze muttering sorry over and over in the background while trying to find a bottle of water. Finally the two extinguished the fire and sat down, Blaze with a sheepish grin, Silver with half his bangs burned off.

"How am I gonna go in public like this?", he groaned, "I look ridiculous!"

Blaze gave a nonchalant shrug. "It's fine. In fact you look sorta emo with it."

"I don't want to look like Shadow!"

She raised her hands in defense. "Never said you did..."

Silver crossed his arms over his chest. "You owe me cat woman"

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you told me why we're here in the first place!"

The hedgehog grinned. "That's right, I haven't told you yet, right?" The cat shook her head. "Well... guess then!"

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "Gimmie a hint."

Silver tapped his chin. "It has something to do... with the date."

"The date?". Blaze stopped to think for a moment. "Today is the 13th of July and... nope I'm lost."

"Come on Blaze!", Silver groaned, "And you say my memory is bad!"

Blaze snapped her fingers. "It's a birthday right? It's someones birthday, S something, not Sonic... not Shadow... S, S, S..."

Silver shook his head. "Looks like you really forgot. I'll give you another hint. Snow."

"Snow in July?". Blaze scratched her ear. "Has that ever happened before?"

Silver nodded, "Don't tell me you've forgot!"

Blaze rubbed her chin before finally muttering, "It has happened... like, four years ago... no, five!"

Another nod. "Yep. You're getting close!"

"July 13th... five years ago...". She tapped her chin. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then stopped. And gave Silver a look.

The hedgehog cocked an eyebrow. "What?".

"I think it's obvious who's the female in this relationship", Blaze grinned, shaking her head.

"Wha? What do you mean by that?"

"You!", she pointed, "Remembering the day we met and then dragging me all the way out here! I bet you even have some kind of present waiting back home!"

Silver's muzzle quickly turned a bright pink. "Maybe I do, how does it make me womanly? You're just embarrassed you forgot!"

Blaze waved him off. "As if. It just took some... uhh, "Strategic Memorizing."

"The fudge?"

"Never mind. It's really nice of you though, to bring us back to the place where we met..."

Silver tilted his head to the side scratched the back of his furry head. "Met?", he asked, "We didn't meet here! It was the second time we met that we came here."

Blaze raised an eyebrow and frowned, "And you say I have bad memory? We met here, and then we fought some thugs that were after you."

Silver shook his head, "You're right about the thugs but we met all the way over there in the slums. They've torn them down by now so, figuring it had no more sentimental value, dragged you over here instead. I still remember it as if it was yesterday! I even had to save your feline butt from a bullet to the head!"

Blaze blinked. Once. Then twice.

"What?"

"A joke?", Blaze questioned, "Because if it is then this is my head", she held up a fist, "and this is the joke.", she said, making a flaming bird and having it fly over her fist.

"I'm not joking!", Silver yelled, "It's the truth!"

"Truth my ass", she laughed, "If anyone did any butt saving that day it was me! You getting ganged up and me having to jump in and use dangerously high amounts of fire to bust you out. I almost burned this little pagoda down!"

"What? We were no where near here!", Silver argued, "We were over in the slums!"

The feline just snorted.

"Don't snort at me woman!", the hedgehog shouted, "I'm right and you know it!"

"Yeah, right", she replied, stretching the right and hiding her satisfactory grin when the telekinetic hedgehogs eye had a very unnatural muscle spasm.

"I am!"

"You aren't"

"I am, I am, I AM!", Silver growled.

"You aren't, you aren't, you aren't", Blaze retorted in a purposely monotonous voice, even topping it off with an exaggerated yawn.

"You wanna bet?", the white hedgehog growled pushing his face into his female adversaries.

"You're on white boy, loser treats the other to ice cream downtown", she grinned, flicking his nose. "But", she paused, tapping her chin, "It's not like we can go in the past. We don't have a video, unless you are actually my perverted stalker (Hey! said a familiar white hedgehog) and you probably don't have a spare Mephilis lying around... how exactly do you plan on finding out?"

"I was getting to that! You still have that Chaos Emerald that Sonic gave you, after that whole paradox incident in Crisis?"

"Yeah...", she answered, pulling the powerful gem from her pocket. "You know, I still don't believe that human chick started making out with Sonic"

Silver paused for a moment and then shuddered. "I was there and I don't get it either. But that's not our problem. I was just thinking that because we both have Chaos Emeralds we could try that portal to the past stuff me and Sonic did!".

Blaze paused. And then broke into a wide grin. "Ya know Silver, sometimes that fuzz brain of yours works quite well".

"Well then", the fuzzbrain announced, "let's get this party started!". He then proceeded to pull an emerald from the mystical land of hammerspace (Blaze had given up trying to figure out the physics of that years ago) and held it up into the air. Blaze mirrored his movements, crossing her arm with his.

And then...

"CHAOS CONTROL!". A gray-purple swirling portal ripped open in front of them. Silver grinned. One foot already in the portal he turned back to the purple cat.

"You know, sometimes I wish we were kids again. We had so much fun back then..."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Don't get all old geezer on me yet! You still owe me ice cream!". Silver just laughed and gave a little wave before jumping into the portal. "Hey wait", the cat yelled, "Don't mess with locals either! We don't want another paradox on our hands!". But he didn't seem to hear her.

He was already gone.

"Idiot..."

* * *

**That's it for today, hope ya enjoy the rest of this mini-story!**

**-SmallSpek**

**I dare you to review. I flapjackin' DARE YOU!**


End file.
